


Being Repectful Podfic

by Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, M/M, Podfic, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows he won’t actually knock up his teenage brother if they have unprotected sex. But it’s fun to pretend. And when Sam wants to work in another kink, Dean’s on board.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Repectful Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written by Wren.
> 
> All recordings were made by me and I am over the age of 18.

[Part 1 can be found here](http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/67032774328/beingrespectful1)  
[Part 2 can be found here](http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/67039232875/beingrespectful2)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know who thought what?


End file.
